AMOR DESTINADO
by naomi-quintana44
Summary: sakura y shaoran dos chicos que se amaron hace tiempo y ahora ¿sakura tiene hijos?, ¿shaoran esta comprometido?, ¿vencera el amor?. pasen, lean y enterense.
1. Chapter 1

AMOR DESTINADO

Autora: hola a todos aquí estoy con una nueva historia y sé que ni siquiera he terminado AMARTE DUELE, pero es que un día se me ocurrió esto y decidí escribirlo y presentarlo para que lo lean y me digan su opinión, bueno eso es todo, espero disfruten la lectura.

María: oye, no por esta historia olvides AMARTE DUELE ¬¬*.

Autora: okey, okey, te hago caso, pero preséntate ¿no crees?

María: bien, holiwis a todos, soy maría y soy amiga de naomi, la cual me rogo para que la ayudara a presentar su nuevo fanfic y a participar en él.

Autora: mentirosa ¬¬*, te pregunte si querías y aceptaste, además dije que tal vez, solo tal vez participarías en un capitulo.

María: ok, pero te ayudare a presentar los capítulos ¿no?

Autora: sipi, y bueno ya saben que maría me va a acompañar y que no abandonare AMARTE DUELE, procedamos con la historia.

Autora: sakura card captor no me pertenece, pertenece a clamp, pero la historia es una idea completamente mía.

María: algunos personajes son de autoría propia n.n

Capitulo 1: ¿adopción?

Eran las 6:30 AM, una chica de cabello castaño despertaba y apagaba su alarma, se metía en la ducha y después de un rato salió, se vistió, se arreglo y como todos los días preparo su desayuno y se fue directo a su trabajo, esa chica se llama sakura kinomoto de 30 años de edad, es una abogada muy famosa, se mudo a Tokio para estudiar su carrera y consiguió un empleo en un bufet de abogados muy famoso, ella es soltera y vive sola en su departamento, todas las mañanas hace la misma rutina, pero este día era muy diferente, este día pasaría algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Llego como de costumbre a su oficina y saludo a todos como siempre.

-veamos, que tenemos que hacer hoy, mmm parece que hay una junta con unos clientes y podre irme-dijo sakura mientras revisaba sus papeles, así paso su día, después de revisar algunos casos, se fue a la junta y terminando esta se retiro, decidió ir a caminar un rato antes de regresar a su departamento, llego cerca de un callejón y empezó a escuchar sonidos, se asusto y pensó en irse pero después decidió ir a investigar que causaba esos ruidos, se interno mas en el callejón y encontró a unos niños llorando, era un niño de cómo 4 años, sentado en el suelo, abrazando a una pequeña de no más de 3 años, ambos tenían la ropa sucia y rota, el cabello sucio y alborotado.

Sakura preocupada se acerco a los niños, ellos al verla se asustaron y el mayor dijo-aléjese, no nos lastime, por favor-tranquilos niños, no los lastimare-dijo sakura con calma y enseñándoles una sonrisa para que no se asustaran-enserio ¿no nos hará nada?-pregunto el niño inseguro-claro que no, ¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto sakura-no lo sabemos, despertamos así en este lugar y no recordamos mucho, solo que mi hermana tiene 4 años y yo 5- dijo el pequeño, sakura aun más preocupada dijo-entonces ¿están solos?-ambos niños asintieron.

-¿qué les parece si yo los cuido de ahora en adelante?-les pregunto sakura-pero no sabemos siquiera su nombre-dijo el niño, sakura apenada les contesto-lo siento, ni siquiera me he presentado, soy sakura kinomoto-dijo acercando su mano, el niño la tomo y ambos sintieron, que un sentimiento cálido los inundaba y de repente el niño la soltó se paro y corrió a abrazarla, a sakura le pareció extraño, pero también correspondió al abrazo, se sentía feliz, dichosa y llena de alegría, al terminar el abrazo, el niño tomo la mano de su hermanita y la acerco a sakura, la niña al sentir la calidez de sakura también la abrazo y sakura correspondió feliz al abrazo.

Al soltarse el niño le dijo-¿enserio nos cuidara?-claro, si ustedes me lo permiten-dijo sakura con una sonrisa-¡siii!-respondieron ambos niños felices de tener a alguien que los cuide y la abrazaron-bien niños, mañana mismo arreglo los papeles para adoptarlos, pero ahora los llevare a mi casa y se darán un buen baño, para después comer y descansar ¿les parece?-dijo y se fueron al departamento de sakura, los baño y les puso unas ropas que compro antes de ir al departamento, cuando estaban listos sakura vio mejor a los niños, la nena tenia preciosos ojos ámbar y cabello castaño, le había comprado un vestido rosa y unas ballerinas blancas, le dejo su cabello suelto y le llegaba casi a los hombros, le recordaba cómo era ella cuando pequeña. El niño tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, pero más claros que los suyos, le compro un conjunto de una camisa y un short color verde oscuro, y estaba usando tenis blancos, él le recordaba a una persona que fue muy importante para ella.

-muy bien chicos, vamos a comer y después tendré que ponerles un nombre ya que ustedes no recuerdan el suyo-ambos asintieron y comieron muy felices se notaba que no habían comido hace mucho, pues se comieron todo lo de su plato, después se sentaron en el sofá y sakura les decía que nombres le gustaban mas para que ellos eligieran el suyo-bueno esos son todos ¿cual les gusta más pequeños?- les dijo sakura, después de unos segundos la niña dijo-a mi me gusto sayuri-entonces ese será tu nombre, sayuri-dijo sakura, la niña feliz la abrazo y minutos después su hermano dijo-a mi me gusto syaoran-sakura se sorprendió de seguro cuando dijo los nombres recordó a cierta persona y menciono su nombre, pero feliz porque su nuevo hijo eligió ese nombre dijo-bien syaoran, ya que tienen nombre, hay que descansar- dijo sakura-y casi me olvido, pueden decirme mamá-dijo con una sonrisa de ternura hacia los niños, que estaban muy felices.

Ella los llevo a su cuarto, habían otros 2 cuartos, pero ella necesitaba arreglarlos todavía, entonces acomodo un futon en el piso y les dijo-bien mis niños, ustedes dormirán en la cama y yo en el futon-los niños asintieron, se cepillaron los dientes, se pusieron sus pijamas(que también les compro sakura)y dijeron-buenas noches mamá-sakura les dio el beso de las buenas noches y los arropo, estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando recibió una llamada se encerró en el baño para no despertar a los niños y contesto.

-habla sakura kinomoto-

-hola sakurita ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto una voz femenina-

-hola tomoyo, bien y ¿tú?-pregunto sakura

-bien, te llame para avisarte que pronto iré de visita, hace mucho que no te veo-respondió

-me parece muy bien tomoyo, por cierto hay algo importante que debes saber-le dijo sakura con un tono serio

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto una preocupada tomoyo

-pues mira te contare…-empezó sakura a contarle todo lo que paso cuando encontró a los niños y decidió adoptarlos.

-y ya prepare los papeles de adopción y son legalmente mis hijos-termino sakura con su relato.

-me parece bien sakurita, pobrecitos ¿te imaginas todo lo que pudieron haber pasado si no los encuentras?-dijo tomoyo un poco preocupada.

-si lo sé tomoyo, pero ahora están a salvo conmigo y los cuidare muy bien, he pedido unos días en el trabajo y me quedare un tiempo con ellos.

-me parece muy bien sakurita, aunque me sorprendió cuando dijiste que eras madre-dijo.

-si lo se tomoyo, todavía no puedo creerlo, pero me siento muy feliz de tener a estos pequeños conmigo-le dijo sakura con alegría.

-estoy muy emocionada, es mas mañana mismo estoy allá-dijo emocionada de conocer a sus sobrinos.

-está bien, te iré a buscar a la estación y llevare a los niños-respondió sakura.

-bueno nos veremos mañana sakurita, te llamare cuando llegue-se despidió tomoyo.

-si no vemos mañana cuídate mucho, bye-dijo.

-tu igual, bye-dijo tomoyo y sakura colgó, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente…

Sakura se despertó a las 9, estaba feliz, volvería a ver a tomoyo y pasarían el día juntas y con los niños y eso la alegraba, se levanto del futon y miro hacia la cama, donde estaban sus pequeños, sayuri seguía dormida, pero syaoran ya se estaba despertando y cuando vio que su mamá lo estaba observando se lanzo a sus brazos y le dijo:

-buenos días mami-sakura correspondió al abrazo enternecida y después vio como su pequeña despertaba y se bajaba de la cama para abrazarla también y decirle los buenos días.

Terminando el abrazo los niños se fueron a bañar, mientras sakura preparaba el desayuno, después ella se bañaría y esperarían la llamada de tomoyo.

Sayuri tenía puesto un overol de mezclilla (pero era un short, en vez de un pantalón) y debajo una blusa rosa, con tenis rosas, su hermano llevaba puesto un overol igual, con playera verde claro y tenis blancos.

Se sentaron a desayunar y sakura les dijo:

-niños, hoy recibiremos una llamada para ir a recoger a alguien a la estación-

-¿a quién mamá?-pregunto curioso el niño.

-si yo también quiero saber- dijo sayuri.

-pues es mi prima y mejor amiga tomoyo, es una chica muy linda y agradable y va a venir de visita, por eso vamos a ir por ella-respondió sakura muy feliz de ver a tomoyo pronto.

-que bien, ya quiero conocerla mami-respondió sayuri emocionada.

-bueno, pero hay que esperar a que nos llame y mientras tanto me iré a bañar, pueden ver la televisión mientras me baño- les dijo la oji verde.

-está bien-respondieron los pequeños.

Sakura se baño y se arreglo, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa verde como sus ojos de manga corta, unas vans negras, se maquillo muy ligeramente con un poco de rubor, brillo y rímel, se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta (su cabello estaba más largo) y una vez estuvo lista fue a la sala con sus niños que veían televisión.

A las 10 tomoyo llamo y se fueron a la estación por ella en el coche de sakura que era un mini Cooper rojo. Al llegar empezaron a buscar a tomoyo y después vieron a una linda chica de piel blanca, cabello azabache y hermosos ojos amatista que se acercaba a ellos, al llegar sakura le dio un abrazo y al terminar este dijo mirando a los niños:

-pequeños, ella es tomoyo, mi prima y mejor amiga-dijo feliz.

-hola niños, soy tomoyo daidouji y soy prima y mejor amiga de su mamá-

-hola, yo soy sayuri y tengo 4 años-la primera en presentarse fue la pequeña.

-hola sayuri, es un placer conocerte eres muy linda-dijo tomoyo provocando un pequeño sonrojo de parte de la pequeña.

-gra-gracias-dijo la pequeña.

-yo soy syaoran y tengo 5 años-se presento después el pequeño con una sonrisa, tomoyo se impresiono un poco por su nombre, pero lo simulo muy bien, en cuanto estuviera a solas con sakura le preguntaría el porqué del nombre del niño.

-un placer syaoran-dijo tomoyo feliz.

-muy bien, es hora de irnos vamos al auto-dijo sakura.

Todos entraron y se fueron al departamento, sakura ya le había preparado una habitación a tomoyo, así que le dijo que descansara un poco, pero tomoyo le dijo que quería platicar con ella, mientras los niños jugaban en la sala.

En la habitación de tomoyo…

-tomoyo, ¿ya estabas en Japón?, porque yo sabía que eriol y tu vivían en Inglaterra-dijo la castaña con curiosidad.

-si, hace poco vine de visita a casa de mi madre en tomoeda y te tengo dos sorpresas-dijo feliz.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto sakura.

-la primera es que estoy embarazada-dijo tomoyo feliz.

-¿enserio?, felicidades tomoyo, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?-le pregunto emocionada.

-dos meses-respondió y fue ahí donde sakura noto su pequeña pancita.

-que bien, me alegro por ti-

-gracias sakurita, mi mamá ya quería tener nietos, hubieras visto la cara de alegría que tenía cuando le conté-dijo tomoyo.

-que bien y ¿cuál es la otra sorpresa?-

-bueno pues, a eriol lo transfirieron a Tokio y viviremos aquí-dijo emocionada.

-genial tomoyo ya podremos pasar más tiempo juntas-

-si de eso estoy segura, ya compramos una casa y ya están la mayoría de nuestras cosas, solo falta que eriol termine unos trámites en Inglaterra y listo-dijo tomoyo.

-además hay algo que quiero preguntarte sakurita-dijo ella seria.

-dime tomoyo-le dijo sakura preocupada.

-dime porque tu hijo se llama syaoran-soltó tomoyo y sakura no supo que responder.

-pues… me pareció un lindo nombre-mintió.

-fue por el ¿cierto?-le pregunto tomoyo

Sakura suspiro y contesto la habían descubierto:

-si, fue por el tomoyo-

-lo supuse, entonces no lo has olvidado-dijo tomoyo mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

-tienes razón no lo he olvidarlo y no creo hacerlo-dijo esto último en susurro…

Autora: bueno eso es todo por el capítulo de hoy.

María: recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber su opinión.

Ambas: hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2:¿Que fue de ti?

AMOR DESTINADO

Autora: hola, hola, hola a todos, me presento aquí de nuevo a otro capítulo más de amor destinado n.n

María: holiwis aquí de nuevo con esta loca n.n

Autora: maría me parece que te había dicho que no me dijeras así ¬¬*

María: claro que no, no lo dijiste n.n

Autora:*suspira resignada* ya que, bueno quiero agradecer a .schreave por ser la primera en comentar y darle gracias por su apoyo.

María: también vamos a agradecer a Loup Pavot, por su review y por poner la historia en favoritos.

Autora: y por ultimo agradecer a Laura, también por su comentario y si por ahí hay algún lector fantasma le pido se revele y deje un review, que son muy tomados en cuenta.

María: y la ayudan a seguir la historia.

Autora: bueno espero disfruten la lectura n.n

Autora: sakura card captor no me pertenece, pero la historia es completamente mía.

María: algunos personajes son de autoría propia n.n

CAPITULO 2: ¿QUE FUE DE TI?

Mientras tomoyo y sakura platicaban, sayuri se quedo sola en la sala viendo televisión, pues su hermano por curiosidad, quiso saber porque su mamá y esa joven platicaban solas en su cuarto y se preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que ocultan?, así que fue a espiarlas.

-dime porque tu hijo se llama syaoran-escucho decir a la joven llamada tomoyo, eso le pareció extraño, el mismo eligió su nombre porque le gusto, ¿entonces porque su mamá se veía tan nerviosa?

-pues… me pareció un lindo nombre-oyó la respuesta de su mamá, pero vio que la joven no estaba tan convencida con esa respuesta.

-fue por el ¿cierto?-escucho, pero, ¿quién es "el"? se preguntaba mentalmente el niño.

-sí, fue por el tomoyo-y cada vez le daba más curiosidad.

-lo supuse, entonces no lo has olvidado-escucho decir de la amatista con tono seguro y un poco serio.

-tienes razón no lo he olvidado y no creo hacerlo-escucho lo ultimo muy claramente, tenía muchas dudas ¿Quién rayos era "el"?, ¿Por qué tenían el mismo nombre? Y por último y más importante para él ¿Por qué cuando lo menciona su mamá, habla con melancolía?, el pequeño tenía todas esas preguntas rondando en su cabeza y para responderlas decidió seguir oyendo.

-ay, sakurita, recuerda que shaoran regreso a Hong Kong, es probable que no lo veamos de nuevo-dijo tomoyo.

-si lo sé tomoyo, pero es que no lo puedo olvidar, lo ame tanto y creo que lo sigo amando-dijo sakura triste.

-lamento ser negativa, pero recuerda que el tuvo que regresar a china por el trabajo de su padre y no creo que vuelva, eso fue hace 13 años-

-lo sé, pero lo extraño y daría todo por verlo de nuevo-dijo la castaña mientras se limpiaba una lagrima traicionera.

El pequeño no podía soportar ver a su madre llorar, tenía ganas de gritarle a ese tal shaoran que era un tonto por hacer sufrir a una persona tan linda, amable y cariñosa como su mamá.

-se que lo querías mucho, pero es momento de dejarlo en el pasado y pensar en el presente amiga-le dijo tomoyo abrazándola.

-Si tienes razón tommy, lo hare-dijo ya más tranquila la ojiverde.

Tomoyo se sorprendió no le decía así desde la prepa, pero le sonrió y dijo-hace tiempo que no me dices así sak-

-y tampoco me llamabas así desde hace un buen rato-dijo sonriendo y recordando su época en la preparatoria, todas las veces que se esforzaba por levantarse temprano y no lo lograba hasta que pudo con mucho sacrificio despegarse de la cama, los almuerzos con tomoyo y sus amigos, todos esos buenos momentos llegaron a su memoria así como cuando shaoran le pidió ser su novia, todos esos momentos bellos que pasaron y también algunos malos, como en el baile de graduación, ellos fueron juntos como la pareja que eran, se estaban divirtiendo hasta que el la fue a dejar a su casa.

-FLASH BACK-

Habían llegado a la casa de sakura y él le abrió caballerosamente la puerta del auto y entraron.

-shaoran, gracias por traerme fue una hermosa noche y quería saber si podemos salir mañana-le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El estaba serio y ella se preguntaba porque hasta que lo oyó decir-no podemos sakura hay algo muy importante que debo decirte-dijo serio, ella se preocupo, no lo veía así desde que lo conoció, un chico callado y serio, que cambio gracias a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa shaoran?-pregunto preocupada y sin saber que eso fue lo peor que pudo preguntar-

-regresare a china-dijo el castaño, sakura se quedo un momento en shock, no sabía que decir hasta que reacciono.

-¿Por qué shaoran?-

-a mi padre lo transfirieron de vuelta y me tengo que ir con el- le respondió.

-entonces ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?-pregunto temerosa sakura.

-sakura, tenemos que terminar-dijo shaoran, ella parecía echa de piedra no se movió, esa respuesta la sorprendió mucho.

-pero podríamos ser novios a distancia-dijo con tono suplicante.

-lo siento sakura, pero es lo mejor, créeme a mí también me duele, pero solo nos hará daño y no podre verte-dijo con tristeza el ojiambar.

-pero tenemos el verano-dijo con los ojos acuosos, no quería perderlo, ella lo amaba demasiado.

-no podre venir a verte, mi padre quiere que durante el verano consiga un trabajo, además me voy mañana-y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sakura ya no pudo retener las lagrimas que caían una a una por su rostro.

-por favor, shaoran, no te vayas yo te amo-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-lo siento sakura, pero ya está tomada la decisión, no puedo hacer nada-dijo tratando de retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, el también la amaba, pero no podía hacer nada.

-shaoran te amo-le dijo sakura y lo abrazo no quería soltarlo no quería que se fuera de su lado, shaoran no pudo más y soltó sus lagrimas, el tampoco quería perderla, era alguien muy importante en su vida, ella logro hacerlo sonreír como un bobo la amaba demasiado, era la mejor persona que conocía y no quería soltarla, pero bien dicen que el destino suele ser caprichoso y por eso los ha separado, se dieron un último beso, lleno de todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro y se separaron por falta de aire.

-lo siento sakura, pero debo irme-dijo shaoran

-por favor quédate un poco mas-rogo sakura

-perdóname, pero ya me tengo que ir, recuerda que nunca te olvidare y que te amo-dijo a modo de despedida y se fue.

-shaoran-sollozo sakura, había perdido a la persona que más ha amado en este mundo.

Al día siguiente se entero que él se había ido y no pudo despedirse en el aeropuerto, se sentía horrible no podía dejar de llorar, tomoyo llego y se quedo con ella para consolarla, hasta que se sintiera mejor.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Hong Kong…

Había un chico de unos 30 años de edad, estaba recostado en su cama pensando en una bella chica de hermoso cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes como una esmeralda, la extrañaba tanto, todavía la amaba, no podía olvidarla y se preguntaba que había sido de ella.

-lo bueno, es que me transfirieron a Japón y no me iré esta vez, espero poder verte de nuevo mi bella flor de cerezo- se decía a sí mismo, estaba ansioso, quería verla no podía esperar a mañana, la buscaría, recordaba perfectamente su dirección.

-joven shaoran debemos irnos al aeropuerto-dijo un señor.

-gracias por avisarme wei, enseguida voy-respondió, se levanto tomo su maleta y se dirigió directo al coche.

-espérame mi flor de cerezo, pronto volveré a verte-se decía mentalmente, mientras entraba al coche y se iba rumbo al aeropuerto.

Regresando con sakura y tomoyo…

-sakura respóndeme ¿estás bien?-le dijo preocupada tomoyo.

-si tomoyo, lo siento, es que estaba recordando la prepa-le dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-ok, pero vamos con los niños a comer tengo hambre-dijo tomoyo tocándose la panza.

-jeje, hay tommy, será por el embarazo?-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-creo además que ya son 11:30 y no he comido nada desde las 8-dijo y su estomago gruño unos segundos después.

Esto fue suficiente como para que el niño saliera corriendo rápidamente y se sentara con su hermanita que le preguntaba donde había estado, mientras él le respondía que en el baño, llego justo a tiempo porque minutos después tomoyo y sakura llegaban a la sala a decirles que era hora de la comida, para después irse juntas a prepararla, mientras ellos esperaban.

Dos semanas después…

Era de mañana y sakura ya se había despertado, estaba preparando el desayuno mientras los niños se bañaban y se arreglaban para ir a la escuela (NA: sip ya les consiguió escuela y todo) que (casualmente) quedaba cerca del trabajo de sakura.

-niños, apúrense que ya es hora de desayunar-gritaba sakura a sus hijos.

-ya vamos mami-respondieron y dos minutos después llegaban a sentarse en el comedor.

Su uniforme era el siguiente: sayuri usaba una camisa blanca manga larga, una falda hasta las rodillas azul marino, un cinturón del mismo color de la falda, calcetas blancas, zapatos negros, un moñito en su cuello y su cabello estaba suelto con una diadema azul marino que tenía un moñito del lado derecho.

Mientras que syaoran usaba camisa blanca manga larga, pantalón azul marino, cinturón negro, corbata azul marino, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros.

Sakura les sirvió el desayuno y comieron al terminar sakura dejo los platos en el lavadero, regresando los lavaría y ella y los niños subieron a su auto, sakura los dejo en la entrada de la escuela, le dio a cada uno su almuerzo y un beso de despedida, después llego al trabajo y siguió con su rutina de saludar a todos, leer su agenda, revisar casos y tener reuniones con sus clientes.

Mientras en la escuela de los niños…

Syaoran acompaño a su hermanita a su salón se despidió y se fue al suyo, al llegar saludo a sus compañeros, dejo sus cosas en su lugar y se fue afuera a jugar con sus amigos a las traes en lo que tocaba el timbre, ya llevaban un rato corriendo y el pequeño empezó a cansarse, no sabía la razón y paro a descansar pero su amigo lo toco y el tenia que atraparlos ahora hizo caso omiso al cansancio y siguió corriendo, sentía que su corazoncito se le aceleraba mucho, después toco el timbre y entraron al salón, pero él se sentía muy cansado, estaba mareado, de repente sintió que todo se volvía oscuro y se desmayo.

La maestra logro atraparlo para que no se lastimara, todos los niños gritaron y se preocuparon, inmediatamente la maestra pidió ayuda y su compañero de trabajo del salón de al lado fue a ver que sucedía y entonces decidieron llevarlo a la enfermería, el maestro lo llevo mientras que la joven fue a decirle lo que sucedió a la directora, que en seguida llamo al departamento de sakura, pero no estaba, llamo a su oficina y no contesto, pues estaba en una reunión, entonces llamaron a tomoyo que estaba en su casa y ella preocupada llamo a eriol para avisarle donde estaría y tomo un taxi hacia la escuela.

Al llegar tomoyo el pequeño estaba abriendo sus ojos y se preocupo al ver que estaba en la enfermería, trato de levantarse pero no podía era como si estuviera pegado a esa camilla, pero después logro sentarse y pregunto qué paso mientras tomoyo lo abrazaba preocupada, los maestros les contaron todo lo que paso y sugirieron que lo llevaran al doctor y que pidiera permiso a la directora para ir inmediatamente, luego se retiraron y tomoyo pidió el permiso y se fue con syaoran al hospital, pidieron una consulta y esperaron.

-tía tomoyo- dijo el niño.

-dime pequeño-le respondió tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que me harán?-pregunto nervioso.

-el doctor o doctora que te atienda te preguntara que te paso, como te sentiste y después te revisara, es importante que digas como te sentiste para que sepan que te paso-le dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-bien, ya estoy más tranquilo, gracias por explicarme tía- le dijo el pequeño ya más calmado y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-de nada, pequeño-le dijo, minutos después los llamaron y entraron al consultorio del doctor.

-buenos días-saludo el doctor.

-buenos días-dijeron tomoyo y syaoran, pero tomoyo lo reconoció como no hacerlo no había cambiado mucho, era casi igual a como hace 13 años, era shaoran li. (María: OMG, esto se pone cada vez mejor *comiendo palomitas*. Autora: prosigamos con la historia*tomando de sus palomitas*).

-shaoran li-susurro tomoyo, el, la escucho y la observo detenidamente hasta que dio en el blanco.

-tomoyo daidouji, hace tiempo que no te veo-dijo feliz, porque si la encontró a ella con un poco de suerte lo llevaría donde sakura.

-si es bueno verte de nuevo-dijo un poco feliz pues tal vez sakura lograría tener una felicidad completa si lo volvía a ver.

-y ¿qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto.

-pues mi primito se sentía mal y tuvo un percance en la escuela-dijo fingiendo para que el no supiera que es hijo de sakura, el niño se dio cuenta de esto y decidió seguirle la corriente.

-bien y cómo te llamas pequeño- pregunto amablemente.

-me llamo syaoran-respondió.

-lindo nombre, el mío es parecido-dijo un poco sorprendido.

-pero bueno que es lo que trae por aquí que te paso-dijo saliendo de la impresión para saber que tenía el pequeño.

El niño le conto que paso desde que empezó a jugar con sus amigos hasta que despertó en la enfermería.

-bueno syaoran, vamos a revisarte para saber que tienes ¿ok?- le dijo al pequeño que asintió y se sentó en una camilla, mientras shaoran escuchaba su corazón, no tardo mucho en detectar su problema y le dijo al pequeño que podía bajar de ahí, el niño se bajo y se fue a sentar junto a tomoyo, mientras shaoran tecleaba en su computadora.

-tomoyo, le había sucedido algo así antes-pregunto.

-que yo sepa no- el niño negó y dijo que nunca le había pasado.

-bien, ya sé que tiene-dijo shaoran serio.

-¿enserio?, que es-pregunto tomoyo intrigada.

-al parecer syaoran tiene un soplo cardiaco-dijo.

Al ver a ambos confundidos, tomoyo no tanto pues se hace una idea, decide explicarles.

-un soplo es un ruido silbante, chirriante o áspero que se escucha durante un latido cardiaco. El corazón tiene válvulas que se cierran con cada latido cardiaco, lo cual hace que la sangre fluya en una sola dirección. Los soplos pueden suceder por muchas razones, por ejemplo: cuando la válvula no se cierra bien y la sangre se devuelve (regurgitación) o cuando la sangre fluye a través de una válvula estrecha o rígida (estenosis). Los soplos se clasifican según qué tan fuerte suenen en el estetoscopio y por lo que escuche seria un 2 de 6, pero para estar más seguros hay que hacer un electrocardiograma y un eco cardiograma para saber exactamente en que válvula se encuentra, saber si es muy grave y si es regurgitación o estenosis e incluso algún otro tipo de soplo-termino de explicar el pequeño entendió un poco pero fue suficiente para él y tomoyo entendió todo, estaba preocupada no quería que le pasara algo malo al pequeño, pues le había tomado mucho cariño al igual que su hermana y aunque no fueran su familia de sangre ella aun así los quería y los amaba, porque esos pequeños lograron entrar a su corazón y no quería que nada malo le pasara a ninguno.

-y dime shaoran, ¿para cuándo podría programar el eco cardiograma y el electrocardiograma?-le pregunto tomoyo preocupada.

-yo los hare tomoyo, estoy especializado en pediatría y en cardiología ¿te parece mañana en la tarde, a las 4?-le dijo shaoran.

-está bien, mañana a las 4 será, le avisare a su mamá-dijo, de repente tocan a la puerta del consultorio shaoran va a abrir y grande es su sorpresa al ver a una chica de pelo castaño claro y bellos ojos verde esmeralda parada en la puerta y un poco roja se nota que llego corriendo, se quedaron viendo fijamente.

-no puede ser es el-se decía sakura mentalmente impresionada, feliz.

-es ella, mi bella flor de cerezo- se decía mentalmente shaoran muy feliz de verla.

Pero ambos se preguntaban-¿Qué hace él/ella aquí?...

Autora: bueno eso es todo por el capítulo de hoy.

María: esperamos les haya gustado n.n

Autora: también queremos desearles un feliz hallowen súper atrasado n.n

Ambas: hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3:¿HIJOS Y PROMETIDAS?

AMOR DESTINADO

Autora: hola, hola, hola a todos y aquí está el tercer cap de "AMOR DESTINADO"

María: holiwis n.n y como ha dicho naomi este es el tercer cap, pero antes de empezar, queremos agradecer a las personas que nos han puesto en favoritos muchas gracias :D

Autora: también agradecemos sus reviews y responderemos algunos antes de iniciar con la lectura

María: empecemos n.n

Zabitamt1975: gracias por seguirme en las dos historias que voy publicando hasta ahora y que bien que te gusten, además quise dejar un poquito de suspenso, creo que quedo bien así.

.schreaver: también te agradezco mucho tefy por apoyarme en ambas historias, aunque a veces estés ocupada, no pasa nada te comprendo y por favor no me mates todo es culpa de maría.

María: o no claro que no naomi traidora, yo solo te ayudo a veces tu eres la que escribe y publica :/

Autora: bien, si es culpa mía, pero me pareció que el suspenso haría más interesante la historia.

Adri: gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y pronto lo sabrás.

Kelly: muchas gracias, no creí que les gustara mi idea, pero me arriesgue y espero te guste este cap.

Flor: aquí está el cap, espero te guste.

Annie: muchísimas gracias por dejar tan lindo review y claro que la seguiré, no me perdonaría abandonarla, por eso aunque me tarde la continuare.

María: y gracias por los besos y los abrazos, también te mandamos un montón n.n

.969300: jeje, pensé que pasaría algo así por la sinopsis y es que así se interesaría mas la gente XD, creo que si he mejorado la verdad tengo poca experiencia como escritora y me alegra que creas que voy bien me ayuda mucho a mejorar.

María: bueno eso es todo ahora queremos darles muchas gracias por el apoyo a todas ustedes queridas lectoras.

Autora: y esperamos disfruten la lectura y como saben sakura card captor no me pertenece, sin embargo la historia es completamente mía.

María: algunos personajes son de autoría propia n.n

CAPITULO 3: ¿HIJOS Y PROMETIDAS?

Sakura y shaoran se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos minutos, hasta que tomoyo los despertó de sus pensamientos:

-bueno, chicos creo que me voy tengo que terminar el quehacer de la casa-dijo despidiéndose del niño con un abrazo y al pasar al lado de sakura dijo:

-nos vemos después sakurita, el te lo explicara todo-dijo lo último en un susurro que ellas escucharon.

-ok, nos vemos después, cuidate-le dijo a tomoyo que después de eso se retiro dejando solos a ellos tres.

-sakura kinomoto, hace mucho que no te veo-le dijo.

-ni yo a ti shaoran li, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo ella.

-bien, pero pasa, no te quedes allí en el pasillo-le dijo con una sonrisa muy bella al parecer de ella (o de todas más bien XD).

-y dime qué haces por aquí-le pregunto él.

-vine a ver a mi hijo-dijo mientras se sentaba junto al pequeño que los veía con curiosidad, pues no sabía que se conocían.

Shaoran sintió un dolor horrible en el pecho, ella con un hijo, no sabía que se había casado, tenía la esperanza que no, pero todo se derrumbo y se empezó a sentir horrible y lo único que quería saber era que si ya no lo amaba como él a ella.

-oh, así que él es tu hijo, no sabía que estabas casada-le dijo en un tono frio y eso le dolió a sakura.

-no lo estoy, de hecho soy madre soltera-le respondió, el se sintió un poco mejor, pero no del todo quería saber más.

-ok, supongo que quieres que te explique que tiene tu hijo-le dijo.

-si, por favor-le dijo ella.

Y así shaoran le explico todo a sakura que estaba preocupada por su pequeño, no quería perderlo.

-entonces, ¿mañana a las 4 para el electrocardiograma?-le pregunto ella.

-si, así sabremos qué tipo de soplo puede ser, para poder tratarlo, pero por ahora lo más recomendable es que no haga ningún tipo de resistencia física, como correr-le explico.

-bien, pues muchas gracias shaoran, me alegro mucho verte de nuevo-dice parándose la castaña.

-de nada, ese es mi trabajo, además también me alegro verte-dijo también parándose con una sonrisa.

Después se fueron acercando y se dieron un abrazo, shaoran aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, mientras sakura se deleitaba con su perfume, pasados unos minutos se separaron.

-bueno tengo que irme…-dijo la castaña, pero él la interrumpió.

-espera, ¿te gustaría ir a alguna cafetería a tomar algo?-le pregunto, no podía perder esta oportunidad.

-claro, me encantaría, ¿Cuándo?-le dijo con una bella sonrisa.

El quedo embobado por unos segundos hasta que dijo-¿qué te parece hoy a las 4?-.

-me parece perfecto te veo a las 4 ¿en dónde?-dijo.

-dame tu dirección y paso por ti-le dijo, no solo pasaría un rato con ella sino que también se enterara de donde vive.

-está bien…-dijo y se la dio en un papel junto con su número y el hizo lo mismo.

-bueno, nos vemos más tarde, adiós-le dijo la castaña se volvieron a abrazar y después syaoran también se despidió y se fueron a casa.

-quien lo diría, tengo mucha suerte-se decía shaoran, ya quería que fuera la hora acordada, pues quería ver a esa bella joven que le robo el corazón.

Mientras en la escuela…

Era la hora del recreo la pequeña sayuri estaba muy preocupada, pues normalmente almorzaba con su hermano, pero él no había ido a su salón por ella, para ir al patio y comer con sus amigos, estaba preocupada y así fue hasta la salida, tampoco fue por ella a su salón, así que ella decidió ir por él, pero no estaba, se puso muy triste, no sabía dónde estaba su hermanito, decidió salir al estacionamiento para ver si su mamá ya había llegado por ellos y vio el mini Cooper de su mamá y fue corriendo hasta el, vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver a su hermano ahí pero sin el uniforme, entro y lo abrazo, saludo a su mamá y empezaron el camino directo a casa.

Mientras tanto con tomoyo y eriol…

Tomoyo estaba en su casa acomodando la mesa, para que cuando eriol llegara del trabajo comieran, minutos después entro por la puerta un hombre apuesto de cabello negro-azulado y ojos azul zafiro.

-hola amor, como te fue en el trabajo-dijo tomoyo mientras lo abrazaba.

-bien, cariño y a ti ¿cómo te fue?, cuando me dijiste que irías a la escuela de los niños me preocupe ¿qué paso?-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo y dándole un beso suave en los labios.

-pues syaoran se desmayo, fuimos al doctor y nos informaron sobre que posiblemente sea un soplo-le respondió.

-¿enserio?, pobre sakura debe estar preocupada-le dijo él.

-sí, pero paso algo maravilloso-dijo emocionada.

\- y ¿porque tanta emoción?-dijo divertido.

-regreso shaoran-dijo finalmente, el estaba feliz, pues era uno de sus mejores amigos y justamente por eso estuvieron en contacto durante un año, pero después se fue a terminar sus estudios en Inglaterra junto con tomoyo y al terminarlos se casaron y vivieron allí hasta que lo transfirieron a Japón y hasta ahora tenía noticias de su amigo, sin duda cuando pueda le hará una visita para informarle todo lo que se perdió.

-¿enserio?, genial, ese hombre ya se había desaparecido por mucho tiempo-dijo feliz.

-jeje, si tienes razón, pero no me vas a creer, el es el doctor que tratara el soplo de syaoran-dijo la bella dama a su esposo que estaba sorprendido.

-mira nada mas, quien diría que después de 13 años sakura y shaoran se volverían a encontrar ¿no crees?-dijo el joven.

-cierto, pero como sueles decir amor, en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable-le dijo ella utilizando las palabras que él suele decir.

-así es, bueno vamos a comer que tengo hambre-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-pon los cubiertos mientras sirvo los platos-le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y yendo a la cocina, para servir la comida.

En el departamento de sakura y los niños…

Acababan de llegar de recoger a sayuri a la escuela, en el camino le explicaron la enfermedad de su hermanito, ella se preocupo al principio, pero le dijeron que no era grave y que al día siguiente ya podría ir a la escuela, al llegar sayuri se cambio la ropa y comieron los tres juntos en familia, después fueron a casa de un amigo de syaoran para pedir la tarea del día siguiente, regresaron a casa y sakura ayudo a los niños con sus tareas, miro el reloj y vio que eran las 3:20, llamo a tomoyo y le pidió si podía cuidar a los niños porque saldría no le conto con quien a su regreso le daría todos los detalles, ella le dijo que si y que también iría eriol, porque también se había encariñado con los pequeños y quería ver a syaoran para saber cómo se sentía, además eran amigos, ella les dijo que los esperaba, después se baño rápido y se arreglo, se puso lo siguiente: un lindo vestido rosa con falda en A y de escote cuadrado, con mangas cortas y un pequeño cinturón café, wedges color beige, un bolso pequeño color beige, aretes dorados de corazón y un pequeño chaleco beige, se dejo el cabello suelto y se puso una diadema verde, se maquillo levemente y fue a ver a los niños que jugaban en la sala.

-niños-los llamo y voltearon a verla.

-guau mamá te ves muy linda ¿vas a salir?-pregunto sayuri.

-si pequeña, eso vine a decirles, que voy a salir, pero no se preocupen tomoyo y eriol los cuidaran-contesto.

-ok mami, pero ¿con quién vas a salir?-pregunto curioso el pequeño.

-pues con un amigo que no veo desde hace tiempo-le respondió.

Después tocaron el timbre eran tomoyo y eriol, saludaron a sakura y entraron.

-bueno ya les dije a los niños que hoy los cuidaran ustedes ahora solo tengo que esperar-dijo la castaña y no espero muchos porque unos segundos después sonó el timbre.

-bueno creo que es el, adiós mis pequeños diviértanse-se despidió de los niños y después de tomoyo y eriol y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que se viera solo ella.

-hola-dijo el.

-hola-le respondió ella.

El iba vestido con unos jeans, unas vans negras y una camisa de cuadros azul, remangada hasta el codo(N/A: que quede claro que no soy buena describiendo ropa. María: si ya nos dimos cuenta:P. Autora: ¬¬*, *repite su mantra*(matar no es bueno), está bien, *sonríe* solo quería que lo supieran, bueno continuemos n.n). Se veía tan apuesto que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿nos vamos?-le pregunto el rompiendo el silencio.

-si-dijo ella, entonces shaoran le extendió la mano y ella la tomo, cerró la puerta y salieron del edificio tomados de las manos.

Caminaron durante un rato en silencio hasta que llegaron al café, entraron al establecimiento era un lindo lugar pintado de color beige y decorado con pequeñas mesas y cuatro sillones cada una, se ubicaban a los lados del establecimiento, y en el pasillo del medio mesas con 4 sillas cada una, al fondo a la derecha el mostrador y en la parte de arriba en la pared algunos cafés y sándwiches que son los que más se consumen, al fondo a la izquierda un estante de revistas y periódicos y a su lado un pasillo que da al baño y a la cocina y en la pared una pantalla en la que los clientes veían la televisión mientras consumían su comida.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del medio y esperaron hasta que llego un chico muy amable a tomar su orden.

-buenas tardes, que desean ordenar-dijo después de darles el menú a ambos.

-bueno yo quisiera un moka blanco frappé y un panino de la casa (NA: si se dan cuenta puse la descripción de un local de the italian coffe company. María: es el que queda más cerca de nuestra casa n.n).-pidió shaoran.

-yo quisiera un moka frio oreo frappé y un croissant de jamón y queso-pidió sakura amablemente.

-enseguida les traigo su orden-dijo el joven terminando de anotar la orden e irse a la cocina.

-sakura dime algo, ¿Por qué tu hijo se llama como yo?-pregunto shaoran.

-pues yo… yo pensé que sería un lindo nombre-dijo mientras se sonrojaba, shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír se veía tan adorable.

-también quisiera que me respondieras, ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?-pregunto seriamente.

Sakura no sabía que decir, aunque se esperaba esa pregunta así que decidió decirle la verdad.

-la verdad es que hace como dos semanas, saliendo del trabajo, escuche ruidos que provenían de un callejón, me asuste, pero decidí ir a investigar y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a dos pequeños, una niña de 4 años y un niño de 5 años, estaban sucios y sus ropas estaban rotas, me preocupe, pues me contaron que eran hermanos y que estaban solos, esos niños me produjeron ternura y decidí adoptarlos, no son mis hijos biológicamente pero los quiero mucho como si de verdad lo fueran y ellos me quieren como si fuera su propia madre-le dijo ella.

El castaño se impresiono por su historia, pero a la vez feliz, ya que sentía rabia por dentro de solo pensar que sakura estuvo con alguien y no fue el.

De repente apareció el joven con sus pedidos y ellos empezaron a comer.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de sakura…

Los niños estaban viendo una película junto con tomoyo y eriol, que prepararon palomitas se sentaron con ellos en el sillón, estaban viendo toy story 2, hasta que syaoran dijo:

-tía tomoyo, ¿mi mamá ya conocía a mi doctor?-pregunto curioso el pequeño.

Tomoyo se sorprendió, pero decidió contestarle:

-pues si ellos eran amigos en la preparatoria-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿y por que dejaron de ser amigos?-pregunto ahora sayuri.

-pues lo que paso fue que el tuvo que mudarse de regreso a su país natal y al parecer regreso-le respondió eriol.

Una vez respondidas las preguntas siguieron viendo la película mientras syaoran recordaba la conversación de su tía tomoyo y su mamá el día que la conocieron.

-¿será que mi doctor es el mismo shaoran del que hablaba mi mamá con tanta melancolía?-pensaba el pequeño. (María: nos salió inteligente el niño :P . NA: que mala eres ¬¬*, pero bueno continuemos).

De regreso a la cafetería con los castaños…

-shaoran ya que he respondido dime, ¿Qué te ha pasado estos años que no nos vimos?-pregunto ella curiosa.

-pues… no es nada importante-dijo nervioso.

-¿enserio?, no me estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?-le dijo ella.

El suspiro, ya no era tan despistada como antes-está bien, pero por favor tómalo con calma-le dijo él.

Ella se había preocupado pero dijo:-lo tomare con calma, tranquilo-

-pues es que estoy comprometido-respondió el.

Continuara…

Autora: bueno eso es todo por el cap de hoy.

María: esperamos lo hayan disfrutamos y lamentamos la tardanza, pero pues con toda la tarea que tenemos últimamente, cortesía de nuestra maestra de español que tuvo la "gran idea" de dejarnos escribir correctamente 20 palabras cada 2 días con significado y ejemplo.

Autora: si y espero nos perdonen, pues se que muchas pensaban que abandonaría la historia y les prometo que eso jamás sucederá, se los prometo por la promesa del dedo chiquito n.n

María: de una vez les digo que ella siempre cumple sus promesas con el dedo chiquito, así que no se preocupen y si no actualizamos, es porque tenemos tarea, estamos estudiando por los exámenes o no tenemos inspiración, por eso les pedimos que tengan paciencia con nosotras.

Autora: y no se pierdan el siguiente cap porque aparece maría.

María: estoy muy emocionada n.n.

Autora: recuerden dejar sus reviews que son muy tomados en cuenta.

María: por cierto si quieren saber de dónde sacamos la idea para el vestuario de sakura por si quieren ver la página, aquí les dejamos el link: .

Ambas: nos vemos en el próximo cap. Chau n.n.


	4. Chapter 4:LA PROMETIDA DE SHAORAN

AMOR DESTINADO

Autora: hola, hola, holaaa, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, lamentamos mucho el retraso pero fue porque no teníamos mucha inspiración y dejábamos a medias el cap.

María: holiwis, la verdad si tuvimos pequeñas complicaciones, pero aquí estamos publicando de nuevo.

Autora: pero bueno, al menos ya actualizamos y esperamos que les guste

María: cierto, bueno disfruten la lectura, por cierto sakura card captor no nos pertenece si no a las maravillosas chicas de clamp.

Autora: solo algunos personajes son de autoría propia y sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

CAPITULO 4: LA PROMETIDA DE SHAORAN Y LAS DUDAS DE SAKURA

Sakura no se lo podía creer, después de que pensó que podrían ser algo de nuevo.

-que tonta-pensaba-como fue que pensé que estaría soltero-

-¿te pasa algo sakura?, estas muy callada-dijo shaoran sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-no, no pasa nada-le respondió-por cierto, no me has dicho como se llama-dijo tranquila, pues no quería que la viera triste.

Al oír su respuesta, shaoran se sorprendió, pero decidió contestarle-se llama maría (NA: y al fin apareció maría. María: no piensen que soy la mala, no me desprecien por mi personaje T-T).

-qué lindo nombre-dijo ella con una sonrisa, el se sintió mal, pues sabía que ella no se lo tomaría nada bien, en la amaba, pero sus padres adoraban a maría y el también, pero solo la quería como amiga, aun recuerda cuando la conoció.

 _-FLASH BACK-_

En un hospital caminaba un joven de 28 años aproximadamente, de bellos ojos color ámbar, caminaba con prisa, pues lo esperaba un paciente, cuando de repente se choco con alguien.

-lo siento, pero tengo prisa-dijo shaoran.

-oh, no se preocupe doctor li-le respondió una dulce voz, el al escucharla volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz y se encontró con unos bellos ojos color miel que lo dejaron sin palabras.

-¿está bien?-pregunto ella con un tono de preocupación.

-sí, estoy bien no se preocupe-dijo y la observo mejor tenía una piel clara y un cabello largo hasta las caderas, lacio y de un castaño claro que casi llegaba al rubio, el cual tenía atado en una coleta, también noto que traía puesto un uniforme de enfermera de ese hospital, al notar que la observaba la joven se ruborizo un poco y shaoran sonrió.

-me da un poco de vergüenza que me vea así doctor li-dijo ella.

-lo siento, por cierto no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre-

-oh, perdone me llamo María Hernández, de seguro no me conoce, pero hace poco llegue a trabajar aquí no soy de este país, soy de México (NA: porque le quise poner su verdadera nacionalidad)-respondió ella amablemente.

-un gusto maría, yo soy…-dijo el pero ella lo interrumpió.

-ya lo conozco, usted se llama shaoran li, usted nació aquí en Hong Kong y es especialista en cardiología pediátrica-él se quedo asombrado al saber que ella ya conocía varios datos suyos.

-y ¿podría saber cómo me conoce?-le pregunto intrigado.

-pues, soy amiga de su prima meilin, un día que vino a verlo me tope con ella y conversamos y nos hicimos amigas-le respondió.

El iba a hablar pero de repente aparece meilin, como si la hubieran invocado.

-hola primo, veo que ya conociste a maría-le dijo con un tono pícaro.

-hola meilin-le respondió un poco molesto.

-tranquilo solo vine a recordarte de la cena familiar, por cierto maría ¿te gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros?-dijo pues ella quería emparejarla con su gruñón primo, sabía que él se sentía mal después de haber dejado a sakura, ella adoraba a sakura, pero no quería que su primo siguiera sufriendo por ella y pensaba que la mejor forma de que la superara era encontrándole pareja y quien mejor que una amiga suya.

-no creo que este bien, después de todo es su cena en familia-dijo ella apenada.

-no sería ningún problema, ¿verdad shaoran?-dijo dándole un codazo a su primo.

-por supuesto que no habrá problema, si tu quieres venir-le dijo amablemente.

-pues muchas gracias por invitarme, claro que estaré ahí, solo díganme a qué hora…-dijo ella, pero shaoran la interrumpió.

-no te preocupes solo dime tu dirección y pasare por ti-

-está bien doctor li-le respondió sonrojada.

-dime shaoran, después de todo, ¿podemos ser amigos no?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-si por supuesto, doc…, digo shaoran, pero en ese caso dime maría-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, ninguno se percato que meilin se había ido dejando a "la parejita" juntos.

Entonces ella anoto su dirección y su número y se lo dio a él, después se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

 _-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Recuerda que después de eso al llegar a la cena sus padres pensaron que era su novia, además les agrado desde el primer momento en que la vieron y desde entonces lo empezaron a presionar para casarse con ella, diciéndole que es buena persona, que es muy bonita y en especial que ella es digna de ser una li, solo porque la investigaron y averiguaron que sus padres son dueños de empresas de textiles muy importantes que podrían hacer negocios con ellos, eso hizo que sus padres estuvieran más que complacidos y el no tuvo más remedio que pedirle matrimonio a lo cual ella gustosa acepto.

-shaoran, ¿estás bien?-dijo sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-si lo siento, ¿qué decías?-le pregunto con la mente mas despejada.

-te decía que ya es muy tarde y debería volver a casa-le dijo ella.

-oh, está bien-dijo el antes de pagar la cuenta e irse caminando con ella rumbo a su departamento.

Mientras tanto con los niños, eriol y tomoyo…

-me pregunto cómo les irá a esos dos en su cita-susurro tomoyo, pues los niños estaban muy concentrados en el final de la película.

-tranquila cariño, estoy seguro que sakura te contara en cuanto llegue-dijo eriol con una sonrisa por la curiosidad de su esposa.

-si es cierto, aunque sigo un poco nerviosa-le dijo ella.

-no tienes porque seguramente todo salió bien-dijo y la beso dulcemente.

Los niños seguían viendo la película, o bueno, eso pensaban tomoyo y eriol, porque syaoran estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y se seguía preguntando si su doctor lastimo a su mamá, pero no podía creerlo se veía que era una persona muy amable, pero su mamá era una persona aun más amable y bondadosa, después de todo lo que hizo por ellos, tenía tantas dudas que quería resolver, pero no sabía si era adecuado preguntar, tenía miedo de herir a su mamá con sus preguntas, así que decidió aguantar la curiosidad, por ahora.

De regreso con sakura y shaoran…

Ellos iban caminando y faltaban tan solo dos cuadras mas para llegar a casa de sakura, iban en un silencio incomodo y el ambiente se sentía tenso, shaoran trato de aligerarlo.

-oye sakura, fue divertido salir contigo, digo como los amigos que somos ¿no?-

-emm, si supongo que somos amigos-dijo ella un poco incomoda.

El no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a la entrada de los departamentos.

-bueno nos vemos mañana shaoran-dijo ella a modo de despedida.

-si, te espero en el hospital para comenzar los estudios del pequeño syao-dijo.

Después empezaron a acercarse y se dieron un abrazo, no querían alejarse el uno del otro pero tenían que hacerlo, era lo mejor para ambos.

Se separaron lentamente y sakura entro mientras shaoran se iba caminando.

Al entrar al elevador, dio un suspiro que le pareció eterno.

-rayos, debo de alejarme de shaoran, todavía siento algo por él y no es bueno, después de todo se va a casar, además solo me considera su amiga-dijo sakura con un aire apesadumbrado.

Con shaoran…

-demonios, porque le dije eso si yo todavía siento algo por ella y quiero algo más que una amistad, y encima le conté del compromiso con maría, pero tenía que hacerlo no podía mentirle-decía frustrado el joven oji ámbar.

Y así se siguió lamentando hasta que llego a su departamento, pero no se había imaginado lo que pasaría, al abrir la puerta vio enfrente de el a una bella chica de ojos miel con un bello vestido naranja de tirantes.

-hola shaoran, te extrañe-le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.

-hola maría no te esperaba (NA: chan, chan, chan, chaaaaan, leche con pan :3 María: *le da un zape* cállate ¬¬ NA: vale continuemos T-T) -le dijo un poco sorprendido pero correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-quería darte una sorpresa cariño-dijo y le dio un dulce beso.

-sí, es que creí que estarías en china, después de todo acordamos vernos hasta dentro de una semana para que te ayude a mudar tus cosas-le respondió.

-lo sé, es solo que quería verte antes-le dijo con un puchero.

El con una sonrisa le dijo-está bien también te extrañaba-estaba feliz de verla, pero también nervioso, con ella en Japón no podría reconquistar a sakura.

-además ya que estas aquí puedo llevarte a recorrer la ciudad-le dijo, ella al escucharlo se le iluminaron los ojos, ansiaba conocer Japón siempre había querido ir alguna vez.

-es maravilloso cariño, y también puedes presentarme a tus amigos-dijo emocionada.

-bueno si supongo que es buena idea, que te parece organizar una cena para el viernes-le propuso.

-fantástico, estoy tan emocionada-dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

Con sakura…

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y vio a sus pequeños jugando en la sala.

-ya llegue-dijo mientras dejaba su bolso en una mesa.

-mamá!-gritaron los pequeños emocionados de verla.

-hola mis pequeños, ¿se la pasaron bien?-dijo abrazándolos.

-muy bien mami, vimos una película muy bonita-dijo feliz la pequeña sayuri.

-si, era increíble, de juguetes-reafirmo su hermano.

-que bien niños y sus tíos ¿Dónde están?-

-aquí sakura-dijo eriol llegando de la cocina y atrás de el tomoyo.

-estábamos preparando la cena sakurita, en unos minutos más estará lista-dijo tomoyo.

-muchas gracias chicos de verdad-les agradeció sakura.

-no te preocupes, cuando quieras, además fue divertido pasar un tiempo con los niños-dijo eriol revolviendo el cabello de los pequeños.

-también nos divertimos mucho con ustedes tíos-dijeron ambos pequeños.

-oigan pequeños vamos a jugar al cuarto-propuso eriol y los niños lo siguieron dejando a sakura con tomoyo solas en la sala.

-¿y?-dijo tomoyo.

-¿y?, ¿Qué?-dijo sakura asiéndose la desentendida.

-tú sabes perfectamente a que me refiero sakura-le dijo tomoyo un poco irritada.

-si, lo sé-respondió sakura suspirando.

-entonces, ¿Cómo te fue?-le dijo la amatista curiosa.

-al principio todo iba bien tomoyo, llegamos al café, platicamos, pero todo se volvió horrible desde que me dijo que está comprometido-le dijo con melancolía.

-oh, sakurita, lo lamento mucho-dijo acercándose a abrazarla.

-no te preocupes tommy, creo que esto es como una señal, sobre que shaoran y yo debemos tomar caminos distintos, el dedicándose a su futura esposa y yo a mis hijos-dijo tratando de sonreír.

-mmm, o puede ser una señal para decirte que no te rindas, que para estar juntos tendrán que pasar muchos obstáculos y que ambos deben poner de su parte-le dijo tomoyo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿enserio lo crees?-dijo sakura alzando la cabeza con esperanza.

-por supuesto, ahora ya no te deprimas, anda ve con los niños y eriol y diles que ya es hora de cenar, prepare fideos con mariscos-al escuchar lo ultimo a sakura le brillaron los ojos.

-¿fideos con mariscos?-dijo emocionada.

-así es-dijo tomoyo divertida, pues esa era la comida favorita de sakura así que en cuanto le respondió ella salió corriendo a avisarles a eriol y a los niños que la cena estaba lista.

Al día siguiente…

Eran las 8 am y sakura ya se encontraba despierta preparando el desayuno de sus hijos mientras ellos se arreglaban para la escuela, ese día les tocaba deportes, sayuri usaba una playera blanca de deportes y un short-falda verde, tenis blancos con rosa y llevaba su cabello recogido en dos lindas coletas que la hacían parecer a su madre cuando pequeña, syaoran usaba una playera de deportes igual tenis blancos con verde y su pants verdes, al terminar de arreglarse corrieron al comedor y desayunaron, después salieron rumbo a la escuela y antes de entrar sakura le dijo a syaoran:

-cariño, cuídate mucho y si te cansas avísale al maestro no quiero que te pase nada malo, ¿entendiste?-dijo con cariño a su hijo.

-está bien mami, no te preocupes-le dijo tranquilizándola, después ella le un beso a cada uno de sus pequeños y se fue rumbo a su trabajo.

Llego como de costumbre y saludo a todos, entro a su oficina y empezó a revisar su agenda.

-bien, al parecer hay nuevos clientes, "acta de divorcio"-leyó en el papel.

-siempre me pregunto por qué se casan si en unos cuantos años después se separan, el amor no debería tomarse tan a la ligera-pensaba sakura.

Luego recordó que en la tarde era el primer electro cardiograma de syaoran, se puso un poco triste por tener que ver a shaoran, pero por otro lado estaba feliz.

Mientras con shaoran…

Despertó y percibió un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina, asi que inmediatamente se levanto de la cama, se cambio y fue a la cocina, allí se encontró con una alegre maría, que estaba preparando el desayuno.

-buenos días maría-dijo él y ella volteo y con una sonrisa le contesto.

-buenos días cariño, espero que recuerdes que me prometiste llevarme a pasear por Tokio-

-si, no lo olvido, pero será solo por la mañana, tengo turno vespertino hoy en el hospital-le dijo tomando un poco de jugo de naranja.

-bueno, pero me conformo con estar contigo aunque sea un rato-le respondió mientras le colocaba y su plato y empezaban a comer.

Media hora después, salieron juntos a recorrer Tokio, shaoran le mostro a maría todos los lugares que conocía y guardo para el final la torre de Tokio, cosa que asombro a maría y que la hizo muy feliz.

Un tiempo después regresaron al departamento y shaoran se arreglo para ir al hospital.

Con los niños…

Ese día había sido completamente tranquilo, el pequeño syao aviso sobre lo que tenía a su maestro de educación física, el cual se preocupo por él y le dijo que solo le daría poco tiempo de ejercicio y que le avisara en cuanto se sintiera cansado.

Después de eso todo siguió normal, jugaba con sus amigos y descansaban juntos para que no pasara nada malo.

Llego la hora de salida y paso al salón de su hermanita, que al verlo guardo sus cosas rápidamente, se despidió de todos y salió apresurada a su encuentro, de ahí, ellos salieron y nada más ver el auto de su madre corrieron hasta él y entraron.

-hola mis niños, ¿Cómo les fue?-saludo sakura.

-bien mami, mañana vamos a hacer nuestro retiro-dijo la pequeña.

-y ¿Qué es eso del retiro cariño?-le pregunto su madre.

-pues según tengo entendido, se hace cada año, es como una convivencia de grupo, vamos todos, jugamos, trabajamos en equipo y nos divertimos mucho-dijo emocionada sayuri.

-oh y ¿tienes que llevar algo?-le dijo sakura.

-mi mochila con mi lapicera, un cuaderno y mi almuerzo, además de que voy a usar la playera de deportes y pantalón de mezclilla-dijo la niña.

-ok, te preparare todo y a ti syao, ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-bien, nos dejaron poca tarea, además hoy hicimos en clase de artes un pequeño regalo para nuestras madres, mira, te la regalo-dijo el pequeño sacando una linda pulsera de cuentas de colores, era sencilla, pero a sakura no le importo.

-está muy bonita cariño, me encanta-dijo ella poniéndosela.

Un minuto después llegaban a casa, sakura se estaciono y subió al departamento junto a los niños, al llegar comieron e hicieron la tarea y arreglaron sus mochilas.

Eran las tres y media, sakura había quedado con tomoyo para que cuidara de sayuri, pues sabía que era una niña muy hiperactiva y que no podría quedarse quieta en el consultorio, así que se cambiaron, sayuri usaba una falda rosa, una blusa blanca, ballerinas blancas y una diadema rosa, syaoran usaba una camisa de cuadros verdes, manga larga, pantalón de mezclilla y sus tenis, mientras sakura usaba una blusa color coral, pantalón de mezclilla, sandalias doradas y rosa y usaba una linda trenza de lado, al terminar de arreglarse, tomo su bolso y fue a casa de tomoyo, llegaron y tocaron el timbre, hasta que una alegre tomoyo vestida con una blusa lila, pantalón de mezclilla, ballerinas lilas y se peino con una coleta alta, abrió.

-hola chicos, veo que ya es hora de la cita de syaoran-dijo.

-así es tommy, bien te dejo a sayuri, cariño cuídate mucho y diviértete-dijo mirando a tomoyo y luego a sayuri.

-si mami, te quiero-le dijo la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-yo igual, adiós tommy-dijo abrazando a tomoyo.

-adiós sakurita, que les vaya bien-dijo antes de que sakura y syaoran se fueran al hospital.

-y bien que quieres hacer primero princesa-le dijo tomoyo entrando con la niña y cerrando la puerta.

-pues, no lo sé-dijo ella pensando.

-pues podemos hacer un postre-le dijo.

-sí, eso sería genial y que mi mamá, mi hermano y tío eriol lo prueben-dijo ilusionada la niña. (NA: si, postre yo quiero T-T. María: luego te compro algo, pero hay que seguir n.n).

-bien, entonces empecemos-le dijo.

Decidieron preparar un cheesecake, así que se lavaron y se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras cocinaban la pequeña sayuri le dijo a su tía:

-tía tomoyo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-sí, lo que quieras pequeña-le respondió.

-pues, el día que mi mamá salió con su amigo, mi hermano lo vio y me dijo que ese mismo señor era su doctor y quiero saber ¿de dónde se conocen él y mi mamá?-esa pregunta dejo sin palabras a tomoyo, que solo pensaba en que responder a la niña.

Continuara…

Autora: estábamos ansiosas de verdad queríamos actualizar pronto, por cierto agradecemos a todas por sus bellos reviews, de verdad los apreciamos mucho.

María: sí y para compensarlo hicimos el cap un poquito más largo de lo normal, pero algo es algo y bueno esperamos les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Ambas: hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5:La cita de Syao

AMOR DESTINADO

Autora: hola a todos aquí de nuevo reportándonos con un nuevo cap :3

María: así es chicos, esperamos no nos maten y sabemos que ya habíamos tardado mucho y de verdad lo lamentamos pero este año escolar ha sido muy ajetreado.

Autora: además tuvimos unos pequeños problemas con la inspiración ya que no me llegaban ideas para continuar, además de que empecé a sentir que escribir era más una obligación que mi hobbie y empecé a perderle el interés un poco.

María: pero ya que Naomi pudo recuperarse estamos aquí de nuevo n.n

Autora: bueno sin más vamos a empezar con el cap.

María: no sin decir antes que SCC no nos pertenece si no a las maravillosas chicas de CLAMP :3

Autora: sin embargo la historia es completamente mía y algunos personajes son de autoría propia.

CAPITULO 5: "La cita de Syao y la intenciones de Li"

Sakura y el pequeño Syao acababan de llegar al hospital, Sakura estaciono el auto y después bajo junto a Syaoran e ingresaron al hospital.

-no me había dado cuenta de que era un hospital muy grande-dijo Syaoran.

-así es pequeño, ven vamos a subir-respondió Sakura mientras tomaba de la mano a Syao y entraban al elevador rumbo al tercer piso.

Salieron del elevador y fueron hacia la encargada a preguntar.

-disculpe señora, mi hijo tiene un electrocardiograma programado a las 4:00, y quisiera saber cuándo pasara-dijo Sakura con amabilidad.

-¿podría decirme su nombre?-dijo amablemente la encargada.

-Syaoran Kinomoto-respondió el pequeño.

La encargada se puso a buscar en la computadora hasta que lo encontró.

-tiene un electrocardiograma con el doctor Li, es el primero en pasar, solo que el doctor Li aún no se ha presentado, pero no tarda en llegar, así que si gustan esperar-respondió con una sonrisa señalando unos asientos.

-muchas gracias, lo esperaremos-dijo Sakura.

-les avisare en cuanto llegue-dijo la señora y Sakura y Syao se fueron a sentar.

La encargada tenía razón pues unos segundos después Shaoran llego corriendo y disculpándose por empujar a las personas.

-lo siento mucho, se me hizo tarde-decía a la encargada.

-no se preocupe doctor, pero ya llegaron sus pacientes-dijo señalando a Sakura y Syao que se acercaban a ellos.

-oh, hola Sakura lamento dejarlos esperando-dijo volteándose hacia ellos.

-no te preocupes, no esperamos mucho-dijo con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero solo logro que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un adorable color rojo. (NA: pero si él ya es adorable de por si *-*).

-aun así, lamento la tardanza, déjenme preparar todo y empezamos-dijo sonriente.

-está bien Shaoran aquí esperaremos-contesto Sakura.

Después de eso Shaoran entro al consultorio y cuando todo estuvo listo llamo a Sakura y a Syaoran para empezar.

Mientras tanto con Tomoyo y Sayuri…

-¿entonces es verdad tía Tomoyo?-pregunto Sayuri sacando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos.

-bueno linda, la verdad es algo un poco complicado y son "cosas de adultos"-le dijo disimulando sus nervios.

La pequeña no se encontraba muy convencida que digamos y lo único que quería en ese momento era crecer para poder saber de qué tratan las famosas "cosas de adultos".

-está bien tía-dijo la pequeña rindiéndose, mientras Tomoyo se sentía más aliviada.

Y así continuaron con su labor entre risas y bromas.

Regresando al hospital…

Sakura y Syaoran entraron al consultorio de Shaoran, todo se veía pulcro y limpio, había una camilla con un aparato al costado.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto curioso el pequeño.

-se llama electrocardiógrafo, nos va a ayudar para saber cómo se encuentra tu corazón-explico Shaoran-por favor recuéstate en la camilla y quítate la camisa para empezar con tu estudio-dijo.

El niño obedeció y Sakura observaba todo desde una silla.

Una vez que el pequeño estuvo en la camilla Shaoran le puso unos cables adhesivos a su pecho, en sus tobillos y muñecas (electrodos) y le pidió que se quedara quieto, después encendió el electrocardiógrafo y después de unos minutos habían terminado.

-al parecer si se encuentra una pequeña anomalía en el ritmo cardiaco, veremos de que se trata en cuanto hagamos el ecocardiograma-dijo Shaoran mientras observaba la hoja con los resultados-y creo que también podríamos hacer una prueba de holter- .

-y, ¿de qué trata eso? o más bien que se hace en un holter?-pregunto Sakura.

-bueno se realiza el mismo estudio que en el electrocardiograma, solo que este estudio dura de 24 a 48 horas y nos ayudara a estar seguros de los resultados y posteriormente realizaremos los ecocardiogramas que sean necesarios para conocer el problema de Syao-explico Shaoran.

-pero ¿tendrá que estar internado en el hospital?-pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-no tranquila, para el estudio le colocaremos un aparato que hará lo mismo que el electrocardiógrafo, solo que este aparato es más pequeño y toma una prueba de 24 horas-le explico Shaoran a Sakura.

-pero, ¿voy a poder jugar e ir a la escuela?-pregunto el niño.

-claro, realizaras todas tus actividades como siempre-dijo el castaño revolviéndole el cabello con cariño.

Ambos se miraban sonriendo, mientras que Sakura los veía con ternura si no conociera la situación, pensaría que era una escena de padre e hijo, al pensar eso su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, ¿pero, que estaba pensando?, Shaoran iba a casarse y tan solo recordar eso se sentía tan melancólica, nunca imagino esa situación, pero las cosas así se habían dado.

-bueno, ¿y el ecocardiograma?-dijo interrumpiendo el momento.

-pues, tengo otros pacientes que atender y se me acumularon las consultas por llegar tarde, así que, ¿podríamos reprogramarla?-dijo con pena el oji ámbar.

-está bien, ¿para cuándo seria?-

-el jueves a las 5 ¿está bien?-pregunto revisando su agenda.

-sí, nos vemos el jueves-dijo Sakura a modo de despedida, tomo su bolso y espero a que su hijo se despidiera.

-nos vemos doctor Li-dijo el pequeño.

-llámame Shaoran, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

El pequeño asintió y se despidió con un abrazo, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a los dos adultos, después de unos segundos Shaoran correspondió el abrazo y dejo ir al niño con su madre.

-hasta luego Shaoran-dijo la castaña, antes de salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

Una vez la castaña estuvo fuera del consultorio, Shaoran suspiro, sabía que contarle lo de María no sería buena idea, pero no podía mentirle, no quería lastimarla, era preferible decirle cuanto antes, ya que si se enteraba seria aun peor.

Con Sakura…

La castaña al salir del consultorio tomo rápidamente la mano de su hijo y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia el estacionamiento.

-mamá, ¿Por qué salimos tan rápido?-le pregunto el pequeño.

-es solo que tenemos que ir por tu hermana, mi amor, ya es tarde-dijo ocultando sus nervios.

El pequeño le creyó, pero había algo que no lo convencía del todo, aun así no se lo dijo a su madre y se mostró tranquilo durante el camino a casa de Tomoyo.

Con Tomoyo y Sayuri…

Hace un rato que habían terminado con el postre y habían decidido esperar a Sakura, Eriol y a Syaoran para poder probarlo todos juntos como la familia que eran.

-Creo que ya tardaron mucho, tía, ¿no crees que podríamos probar aunque sea un pedacito?- decía la pequeña con una carita de súplica.

Tomoyo no pudo resistir a esta y le dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-Está bien, pero solo un pedacito- justo en el momento que iban a cortar un pedazo se escuchó el ruido de un auto que se estaciono frente a la casa y unos minutos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Eriol sonriente y radiante.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal te fue?- dijo Tomoyo una vez que este se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y le daba un beso.

-De maravilla. La empresa cada vez está creciendo más, mañana tendré una reunión con los exportadores chinos, tienen un nuevo proyecto que revolucionará el mercado- dijo alegre.

-Que bien, eso es maravilloso- dijo Tomoyo alegre por su esposo-Hemos preparado un cheesecake y que mejor momento que probarlo para festejar-

-Sí, de seguro nos quedó delicioso tío Eriol, porque yo también ayude a prepararlo-

-En ese caso con gusto lo probare- contesto el con una sonrisa.

Momentos después los tres se encontraban disfrutando de ese delicioso postre (NA: Yo también quelo T-T).

En ese instante llego Sakura, saludo a todos y se sentó con ellos a comer el postre, veía a sus hijos tan felices que deseaba que ese momento nunca terminara. Una vez que se hizo más tarde decidió irse con los niños a descansar, se despidieron de Tomoyo y Eriol y regresaron a su hogar.

Sakura aún seguía nerviosa por su próximo encuentro con Shaoran.

-"¿Qué hare?, el de verdad sigue gustándome, pero él ya tiene a alguien más, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir y fingir que no pasa nada, si es lo mejor, además solo lo veré por Syao, debo pensar en lo mejor para mi niño"- se decía Sakura para poder convencerse a si misma de que lo que sentía estaba mal y debía olvidar a Shaoran.

En el departamento de Shaoran…

Había llegado hace unos minutos, estaba cansado y seguía pensando en Sakura, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, aun la amaba, pero no podía hacer nada, le tenía cariño a María, pero era un cariño fraternal, todo esto lo hacía por sus padres, sabía que ellos estaban decepcionados porque el eligió una carrera que según ellos "no le convenía", ellos querían que el estudiara administración de empresas, después de todo era el heredero de las empresas Li y desde pequeño fue preparado para eso, sin embargo no contaban con que el decidiera estudiar medicina, así que tuvieron que recurrir al concejo en donde los ancianos del clan deliberaron que era mejor que las empresas Li pasaran a manos de la hermana mayor de Shaoran, Shiefa y su esposo Fujimoto, los cuales tenían un gran conocimiento de los negocios. Desde entonces Shaoran trata de complacer a sus padres en todo lo que pueda, incluso si llega a costarle su felicidad, haría lo posible para que ellos volvieran a tener confianza y orgullo en él, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, sabía que usar a María para arreglar su relación con sus padres no era lo mejor, pero no encontraba otra solución.

-Cariño, que bueno que llegaste- dijo María sacándolo de sus pensamientos y dándole un beso.

-Hola, lamento que tuvieras que estar despierta hasta esta hora- le dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos quería hablar contigo-

-¿Ahora?, ¿no sería mejor hablarlo mañana?- dijo el, estaba cansado por todo el trabajo que tuvo.

-Bueno, es que es un poco urgente- dijo con una mueca.

-Está bien, dime que sucede-

-Bueno, es que me llamaron en la tarde, era del hospital y resulta que querían ver lo de mi traslado a Tokio, así que me pidieron que fuera para firmar unos papeles, lo más pronto posible-

-¿Y cuándo te vas?- le pregunto un poco ausente.

-Mañana temprano, pero no te preocupes, será solo unos días, te prometo que volveré para la cena del viernes, ¿ok?- le dijo con una sonrisa de ternura.

-De acuerdo, pero ahora será mejor que descanses un poco, el vuelo puede ser pesado-

-Ok, hasta mañana Shaoran- dijo, lo beso y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

-"¿Sera que podre aclarar las cosas con Sakura?"- y con esos pensamientos Shaoran se fue a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Autora: Y bueno eso ha sido todo amigos.

María: esperamos les haya gustado y perdonen si el cap quedo corto, pero es lo que hemos podido hacer, además como aclaramos al inicio, hemos sentido que escribir se ha vuelto más una obligación que un hobbie.

Autora: es por eso que de ahora en adelante trataremos de actualizar aunque sean dos líneas jeje. Agradeceremos su apoyo y comprensión pero de verdad ya me sentía muy presionada, pero bueno ¿qué tal el cap?, ya se va a poner interesante jeje.

María: es verdad, ya se vienen muchas cosas, bueno esperamos les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews que nos ayudan mucho, principalmente a Naomi que es la que escribe todo jeje .

Ambas: nos leemos pronto n.n .


End file.
